


Support Group For People Who Have Been Pining Over Their Best Friends For Years

by moweese



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BTW, F/F, M/M, Post-Squip, i'll try to keep it lighthearted but i mean, if u want angst then hmu, it's a group chat fic i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moweese/pseuds/moweese
Summary: Michael sat in his basement collapsed in a beanbag chair. God, we're all fucked, he thought. He picked up his phone.michaelinthechatroom added pinkberryprincess, idontneedaromeo, and flamingbisexual to a group chat.michaelinthechatroom named the group chat to WE'RE ALL FUCKED





	1. We're all fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so uhhhhhhh yeah it's a group chat fic
> 
> Tbh I'm exited for this bc it'll be a lot easier to update during school since the story is just progressing through bad grammar and erratic key smashes 
> 
> ALSO: Michael is gay, Christine is gay ace, Brooke is pan, Rich is bi, Jeremy is pan, Chloe is bi, and Jake is pan.

Michael sat in his basement collapsed in a beanbag chair. God, we're all fucked, he thought. He picked up his phone.

 _michaelinthechatroom_ added _pinkberryprincess_ , _idontneedaromeo_ , and _flamingbisexual_ to a group chat.

 _michaelinthechatroom_ named the group chat to _WE'RE ALL FUCKED_

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Michael is everything okay?

 _pinkberryprincess_ : yeah Michael whats up u never talk to me

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : oh shit christine isn't supposed to be here

 _flamingbisexual_ : bro wtf is going on why r we all fucked

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : well i mean

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : idk

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Michael what do you mean you don't know? You must have a reason to startle all of us like this.

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : yea sorry abt that

 _pinkberryprincess_ : is this about you being gay for Jeremy

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : well I mean yeah

 _flamingbisexual_ : then why are we here?? none of us have been pining after our best friends for years like u have

 _pinkberryprincess_ : sorry Rich but that's a lie

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Yeah Rich, you're pretty obvious...

 _flamingbisexual_ : HJKGJJKLJHF I DONT KNOW WHAT YOURE TALKING ABOUT

 _pinkberryprincess_ : that still doesn't explain why I'm here

 _idontneedaromeo_ : ...

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : honey...........u kno why

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : tbh the only one who isn't here for a good reason is christine

michaelinthechatroom: chrissy im sorry but as much as I love u, u aren't gay for ur best friend

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Yeah that's fair

 _flamingbisexual_ : either way, what is this??? an emotional support group for ppl who are crushing hard on their best friends or smth??

 _pinkberryprincess_ : so are you admitting to having a crush on Jake??

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Sounds like it!

 _flamingbisexual_ : nO I AM N O T

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : don't deny it rich, we will lov and support u in this endeavor 

 _flamingbisexual_ : jfc michael u sound like a mom

 _flamingbisexual_ : thats christine's job

 _pinkberryprincess_ : so....am I here because of Chloe??

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : yes 

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Yes

 _flamingbisexual_ : yeah

 _pinkberryprincess_ : oh

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : ANYWAYS RICH WAS RIGHT

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : this is like an emotional support group for us

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : featuring christine

 _idontneedaromeo_ : I'm assuming you added me on accident but I could help!

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : tysm chrissy this is why ur our favorite

 _idontneedaromeo_ : I feel honored

 _pinkberryprincess_ : oh shit is it midnight already???

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : kjfjkfgkjgfdjkdfg yea ok gn u guys ily

 _flamingbisexual_ : gn 

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Good night!

 _pinkberryprincess_ : gn!!!

* * *

 

 _jeremypresent_ added _reginageorge_ , _idontneedaromeo_ , and _jakedilligent_ to a group chat.

 _jeremypresent_ renamed the group chat to _GUYS WE'RE ALL FUCKED_

 _jeremypresent_ : I'm.............in love with Michael Mell

 _jeremypresent_ : Hey Christine sorry for adding u it was an accident

 _jeremypresent_ : But seriously other than Christine we're all fucked

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Oh


	2. Just guessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idontneedaromeo: You called me at 11 pm the other day to ask about Geometry homework, and kept me up ‘till 3 am talking about how hot he looked that day. You said 'no homo' probably about 70 times…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short and it's like half dialogue lmao 
> 
> Anyways, here comes ya girl Jenna Rolan

7:43 AM

 _reginageorge_ : Jeremy what the fuck

 _jakedilligent_ : bro r u ok??? why r we fucked as well

 _idontneedaromeo_ : I think it's because all of you have been crushing on your best friends. But I mean I could be wrong!

 _jeremypresent_ : No christine’s right

 _jeremypresent_ : Wait how did you know

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Uh

 _idontneedaromeo_ : I was just guessing!

 _jeremypresent_ : Oh ok

 _jeremypresen_ t: Well either way we've all got it bad and none of you can deny it

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Congratulations on realizing it Jeremy!

 _jeremypresent_ : Thank you Chrissy!!!

 _jakedilligent_ : ok but I don't have a crush on rich

 _reginageorge_ : Jake

 _reginageorge_ : Do you know how fucking often you fawn over him

 _idontneedaromeo_ : You called me at 11 pm the other day to ask about Geometry homework, and kept me up ‘till 3 am talking about how hot he looked that day. You said “no homo” probably about 70 times…

 _jeremypresent_ : Well I mean

 _reginageorge_ : there's that too

 _reginageorge_ : so

 _reginageorge_ : why am i

 _jakedilligent_ : CHLOE OH MY GOD

 _jeremypresent_ : Chloe………………….its brooke

 _reginageorge_ : yeah k i get it

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Ok so for clarification…

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Jeremy is crushing on Michael, Jake is crushing on Rich, and Chloe is crushing on Brooke?

 _jeremypresent_ : Yeah I think that's basically it

 _jakedilligent_ : I don't have a crush on rich, dude, I just think he's really funny and has a cute lisp and really soft hair

 _reginageorge_ : Jfc Jake you've got it pretty bad

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Um am I supposed to play matchmaker or something? Or am I just here to help deal with it?

 _jeremypresent_ : Actually Christine sorry I added you on accident you can leave if you want

 _idontneedaromeo_ : No, no, I'll stay! I want to help you guys...or something.

 _jeremypresent_ : Okay cool no problem

 _jeremypresent_ : Shit we’re gonna be late for class see you guys later

 

Jeremy closed the app and put his phone in his pocket as he speedwalked down the crowded hallway. Waiting by their first class he saw a familiar red hoodie worn by the one and only, Michael Mell.

“Jeremy!” Michael called, waving at his best friend with a smile. “How’s it hangin’?”

“I’m doing pretty good,” Jeremy mumbled back, avoiding eye contact. Michael looked concerned.

“Jer, are you alright?” Jeremy could hear the tone in Michael’s voice, full of worry and compassion. Jeremy’s face flushed slightly and he turned away in fear of him seeing.

“Yeah, dude I’m fine!” He blurted, almost yelling. “Just kinda tired.” Michael’s expression instantly lit back up, like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

“Cool,” Michael responded quietly, leading Jeremy into the classroom. They saw Christine sitting a few desks away and she winked at them. They both smiled back unknowingly.

* * *

 

40 minutes into class, Jeremy is asleep and Christine has her phone out under her desk while she types something. Michael geot a notification on his phone.

 

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Hey, just to clarify: Michael has a crush on Jeremy, Rich has a crush on Jake, and Brooke has a crush on Chloe?

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : uhhh ya i think that’s right 

 _flamingbisexual_ : I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON JAKE

 

Michael and Christine heard someone dropping a phone on to the floor and letting their head fall to their desk. It was Rich.

 

pinkberryprincess: yeah, i like Chlo

idontneedaromeo: Cool! Good to know.

* * *

 

 _idontneedaromeo_ sent a private message to _onceinajennaration_

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Jenna, I’m gonna need some help. Talk to me at lunch.


	3. Preferably something that won't give you an erection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idontneedaromeo: Ok but is there anything he does in particular that you really like? 
> 
> michaelinthechatroom: chrissy idk what the hell ur trying to do but if ur trying to make me hard for my best friend it wont work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok again I'm rlly sorry for making a ton of this dialogue and not texting but I swear I'll make it like more texting (if you guys want)  
> ALSO I SEE ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS AND TYSM I SWEAR I SEE THEM AND I'M SUPER SORRY IF I DON'T REPLY BUT ILY ALL

12:00 pm

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Jenna, you here?

 _onceinajennaration_ : yeah I'll be right there

Christine looked up from her phone to see Jenna Rolan walking towards her. Jenna smiled and waved, but Christine didn't return the same expression. Jenna’s face dropped.

“What happened?” Jenna asked, clutching her phone to her chest and placing her other hand on Christine’s shoulder. Christine opened her phone and showed Jenna the two group chats she had been accidentally added to and explained the whole situation. Jenna’s face lit up.

“Christine, this is awesome!” She exclaimed, almost yelling. She unlocked her phone and started typing. “I have to tell-” Christine grabbed Jenna’s phone frantically and turned it off.

“Jenna!” She half-scolded her. “You can't tell anyone! I just need your help!” Jenna took her phone back and put it in her pocket, almost looking disappointed. Christine smiled lightly.

“How am I supposed to help you though?” Jenna asked her. “Do you need me to pair them up or something?” Christine nodded.

“Yeah, kinda! It’s just that they can't know that you know.”

“Alright. Text you after school!”

* * *

 

12:32 pm

 _idontneedaromeo_ sent a private message to _michaelinthechatroom_

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Michael, are you in class?

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : yah im listening to music bc we have a free period

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Oh, cool.

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Just curious, what do you like about Jeremy? Not judging, I’d just like to know.

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : yea no prob uhh

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : everything, rlly

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : i mean he's obv really adorable like 24/7 and he's too nice for his own good

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Ok but is there anything he does in particular that you really like?

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : chrissy idk what the hell ur trying to do but if ur trying to make me hard for my best friend it wont work

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Michael, you know I'm not trying to do that

 _idontneedaromeo_ : And even if I was, it probably would work.

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : yea ur probably right lmao

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : but i guess i like when he compliments me

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Alright, cool.

* * *

 

12:37 pm

 _idontneedaromeo_ sent a private message to _jeremypresent_

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Hey Jeremy, can you text?

 _jeremypresent_ : Yeah, it's a free period

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Cool!

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Just curious, what do you like about Michael? Not judging, I’d just like to know.

 _jeremypresent_ : Well uh I mean

 _jeremypresent_ : Pretty much everything

 _jeremypresent_ : He’s always so warm, and you can tell that he actually cares about you

 _jeremypresent_ : I mean even if he doesn't he really sells that he cares

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Wow you're right he is really warm all the time…

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Okay but Jeremy, is there anything in specific that you really like when he does?

 _jeremypresent_ : Uh

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Preferably something that won't give you an erection.

 _jeremypresent_ : Idk maybe when he says nice stuff about me? It makes me feel a lot better about myself, especially coming from him

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Ok, cool!

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Lunch is about to end. See you later, Jer!

* * *

 

6:56 pm

 _jakedilligent_ added _michaelinthechatroom_ , _jeremypresent_ , _flamingbisexual_ , _pinkberryprincess_ , _reginageorge_ , _onceinajennaration_ , and _idontneedaromeo_ to a group chat

 _jakedilligent_ named the group chat to _The Whole Gang Is Here_

 _jakedilligent_ : HEY GUYS SO U KNOW HOW ITS ALMOST SUMMER

 _pinkberryprincess_ : yeah??

 _jeremypresent_ : Well yeah we do we’ve been counting down for months

 _jakedilligent_ : oh yeah well that too

 _jakedilligent_ : DHJKG ANYWAYS

 _jakedilligent_ : IM GONNA THROW AN END OF SCHOOL PARTY AT MY PLACE, SUNDAY

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : oh cool i’m game

 _reginageorge_ : i don’t have anything better to do so why the hell not

 _pinkberryprincess_ : it sounds fun!!

 _onceinajennaration_ : i’ll be there

 _jeremypresent_ : Yeah I don’t see why not

 _idontneedaromeo_ : I’d love to go!

 _idontneedaromeo_ : You did add me on purpose this time though, right?

 _jakedilligent_ : yeah christine ofc!! I wouldn’t not invite u to a party, i’m nice

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Awesome!

 

 _flamingbisexual_ sent a private message to _jakedilligent_

 _flamingbisexual_ : i don’t think i’m gonna go

 _jakedilligent_ : why not?? are you busy on sunday? I could move it if it makes it easier its no problem

 _flamingbisexual_ : no that’s not it

 _flamingbisexual_ : aren’t u like...the least bit nervous inviting me to another party?? at ur house??

 _flamingbisexual_ : i burned down your last one

 _jakedilligent_ : i don’t blame you for it

 _flamingbisexual_ : what?

 _jakedilligent_ : it might be weird but i’m actually happy you burned down my house. It’s like a whole weight was lifted off my shoulders.

 _flamingbisexal_ : what do you mean?

 _jakedilligent_ : have I told you about my parents?

 _flamingbisexual_ : no

 _jakedilligent_ : they fled the country after they laundered money. I’ve been living by myself for the past two years now. That house was so painful to be in so when it burned down it felt like I had a fresh start.

 _flamingbisexual_ : oh

 _flamingbisexual_ : does anyone else know? have you told the cops?

 _jakedilligent_ : the only other person who knows is Christine.

 _jakedilligent_ : and when the house burned down I told the cops it was an accident and I said my parents were out of town on business and that my aunt would take me in.

 _flamingbisexual_ : oh. so you like, saved my ass. thanks.

 _jakedilligent_ : no problem man

 _jakedilligent_ : Rich

 _flamingbisexual_ : yeah?

 _jakedilligent_ : please come to my party on sunday.

 _flamingbisexual_ : i will


	4. Chloe crying over anime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Chlo,” He said back. “What's up?” She shrugged in response.
> 
> “Not much. Just enjoying my time off by watching old anime like a loser at a chill party in one of my best friend’s not-burned-down house.” She took a chip from the bowl in her lap and ate it. “So like...the exact opposite of last fall, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so next chapter is going to be the flashback to what happened with rich and jake during the party and it'll be mostly dialogue (sorry)  
> ALSO: I'm kawaiirobonoid on Tumblr, so if u wanna bug me on there feel free to!!

Sunday 8:36 AM

 _jakedilligent_ sent a message to _The Whole Gang Is Here_

 _jakedilligent_ : DID I FORGET TO SAY WHEN TO COME OVER

 _reginageorge_ : yes you did

 _jakedilligent_ : Ah my bad

 _jakedilligent_ : Just come out here around 7 or so

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : alright cool

 _jakedilligent_ : Oh also bring a swimsuit. I've got a pool in the backyard

 _pinkberryprincess_ : oh nICE

 _jeremypresent_ : Can’t wait for it, Jake

 _idontneedaromeo_ : See you all there!

* * *

 

6:47 pm

 _michaelinthechatroom_ sent a private message to _idontneedaromeo_

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : hey christine

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Hi Michael!

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : ok i need your help what the hell am I supposed to do i mean im going to a party with alcohol and a pool and the guy ive been in love with since 7th grade

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : those things dont mix well

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Oh

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Well, maybe just…

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Say nice stuff about him?

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : wh

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : why would i do that

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Uh…because he’ll like you?

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : chrissy ik youre trying to help but id literally only try n butter him up like that if i was blackout drunk

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Fair enough.

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Also, do you think you're going to be okay? Considering what happened last time?

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : im fine

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Are you sure? Have you told Jeremy what happened?

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : it hasnt really come up

 _idontneedaromeo_ : Michael! You need to tell him.

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : idk christine i might but

 _idontneedaromeo_ : It's okay, I'm not going to pressure you.

 _idontneedaromeo_ : I'll see you at the party, ok?

 _michaelinthechatroom_ : ofc chrissy ily see u there

* * *

 

7:12 pm

Jeremy walked up to Jake’s door and knocked lightly. The door swung open and Jake greeted him with a big smile.

“Hey, man!” He said, escorting Jeremy into his house. “How's it goin’?”

“Pretty good!” Jeremy replied, looking around the main room. This house was way nicer than his other one. And bigger. “I'm just glad that school’s finally over.” Jake nodded, taking a sip of Coke.

“Yeah, it's hard to keep up with these good looks when you barely have time to sleep,” Jake smirked, dramatically running a hand through his hair. Jeremy laughed with him. “Ok, well, help yourself to whatever you want. Michael and Brooke are in the pool and Chloe’s watching TV.” Jeremy nodded and went to the living room, sitting down on the couch next to Chloe who was wearing a bikini top and denim shorts.

“Hey Jere,” She mumbled, not removing her eyes from the screen. She was watching an anime of some sort. It was really pink and everyone was holding a rose at some point.

“Hey Chlo,” He said back. “What's up?” She shrugged in response.

“Not much. Just enjoying my time off by watching old anime like a loser at a chill party in one of my best friend’s not-burned-down house.” She took a chip from the bowl in her lap and ate it. “So like...the exact opposite of last fall, I guess.”

“Yeah, you're right…” Jeremy pondered on that for a few seconds. “Whatever. I'll let you watch your ‘old anime’ in peace.”

“Bye!” She called as he left the room. Jeremy walked through the open sliding glass door to the backyard, eyeing the landscaping surrounding the tiled area housing the pool. Michael was reclined on a pool chair and Brooke was in the pool. Her hair was pulled out of her face, which was new.

“Hey Jeremy!” She beamed, waving at him. Michael sat up and smiled at him.

“Hey Jere, how's it hangin’?” Michael asked as Jeremy made his way to the chair next to him. Michael was wearing his usual red swim trunks and no top. This was painfully obvious to Jeremy, considering the fact that Michael almost always has his shirt on. It's not like he was complaining though. “Hey? Earth to Jeremy!”

“Yeah, sorry, I'm great,” Jeremy responded somewhat flustered. “I think I'm gonna go back inside. Want anything to drink?” Michael thought for a second.

“Yeah, a beer would be good,” Michael smiled. “Thanks!” Jeremy walked to the door.

“No problem!” He shouted from the door as he stepped into the house. Jeremy heard the doorbell ring and the door open.

“Hey, party people!” Christine called. Her voice echoed through the house.

“Hey Christine!” Jeremy yelled back from the kitchen. He saw her skip into the kitchen and set her bag down on the counter. She was wearing a yellow bikini with a light beige cover-up. “You want something to drink?” She paused for a bit, thinking.

“Nah, I'm good for now. Thank you anyways!” Jeremy opened the fridge, grabbing a beer for Michael and a Coke for himself. Christine offered to take the beer to Michael for him and Jeremy gratefully accepted. Jeremy went back to the living room and watched whatever Chloe was watching for a while.

* * *

 

9:26 pm

Jeremy was tired and kinda drunk. He was sitting in the living room next to Chloe who was tired and very drunk. She was still watching her anime but now she was crying with her head resting on Brooke’s lap. Brooke seemed completely unphased by all of this. Rich had just arrived, shortly after Jenna. Jenna and Christine had decided not to drink, mainly because Jenna was going to drive everyone back. Christine just wasn’t big on drinking, which was understandable. Jeremy got up from where he had been sitting and walked to the kitchen. Christine was sitting on a barstool at the counter, looking through her phone.

“Hey,” He said, causing her to look up. She turned off her phone and smiled at him tiredly.

“Hi,” She replied, laying her head down on the counter to face Jeremy. “Do you want to flirt with Michael?” Jeremy was taken aback by this.

“W-What?” He managed to stutter. “I-I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Christine shot up and grabbed Jeremy’s wrist, pulling him outside.

“Sure it is!” She cheered. It was hard to believe she was tired. “I’ll go get Michael.”

* * *

 

“Chrissy...I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Michael’s response to Christine’s proposal was strikingly similar to Jeremy’s. “But what the hell, I’m drunk. Whatever, I’ll do it.” She led him outside with Jeremy and shut the door.

“Have fun!” She called through the glass and then turning to the living room. The two of them stood there in silence for a few seconds before laughing lightly.

“So...she told me to like, compliment you,” Michael said, avoiding eye contact. His face was flushed slightly, but Jeremy thought it was the alcohol.

“Oh.”

“You have...really nice hair? Like the way the light hits it when it’s all ruffled makes you look beautiful.” Michael was flying on autopilot. He knew he was probably going to regret this all later.

“W-Well I think that...that you have a great physique! Y-Your chest and abs are r-really nicely sculpted but n-not too prominent...” Jeremy said, almost yelling. His face was a deep red by now. Both of them were flustered beyond being able to hide it, but kept complimenting each other. It was almost as if they were trying to one-up each other with compliments.

* * *

 

About twenty minutes had passed and Christine opened the glass door to see them still standing there avoiding eye contact, as usual.

“Hey, Jenna and I are gonna drive home. Chloe, Brooke, and Jake are gonna sleep here. You guys coming?” She asked them. She had changed into loose pajama shorts and a t-shirt by now. They both said yes, grabbing their stuff on the way out. They all said their goodbye’s to Jake after helping him pick up a bit, and drove off.

* * *

8:56 am

Brooke woke up to the sound of a notification from her phone. She reached for it, trying not to wake Chloe up the best she could.

 _flamingbisexual_ sent a message to _WE’RE ALL FUCKED_

 _flamingbisexual_ : I FUCKIGJNHDNSDKGJ

 _pinkberryprincess_ : ???

 _flamingbisexual_ : I FUCKIGN MADE OUT WITH J AKE

 _pinkberryprincess_ : oh


	5. Flirtatious drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “JAKE!” Michael yelled into the house, trying to keep an eye on Rich. “Your tiny boyfriend wants you!” Jake appeared in front of Michael at the sliding glass door in what seemed like milliseconds. He’s out of breath from running. When he finally does catch his breath, though, all he says is:
> 
> “He’s not my boyfriend,” Michael rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK THIS IS A FLASHBACK TO WHEN RICH MADE OUT WITH JAKE DJFGSHFJH AND PSA I EDITED THE LAST CHAPTER TO SAY THAT RICH ALSO SPENT THE NIGHT AT JAKE’S  
> FYI, rich and jeremy are flirty drunks, chloe and christine are emotional drunks, brooke is a quiet drunk, michael is a relaxed drunk, and jake and jenna are loud drunks (not all of them get drunk in this chapter but it’s just good to know i guess)

9:05 pm

He’d say that things had gone downhill, but that wasn't really the case. It was more just everyone winding way down and getting pretty drunk. Rich had arrived last at, walking in the house and being greeted by a hug from what he assumed was a somewhat tipsy Jake. When he made his way in, he immediately heard someone crying.

“I-It’s just that...in episode 24, h-he obviously means so much to him, Brooke…” It was Chloe. She was drunk and crying, her head resting in Brooke's lap while they both watched some anime. “B-but he’s obviously infatuated w-with her!” Brooke pat her on the head and nodded in agreement. Jeremy was sitting on the couch next to them, also watching the show.

“Hey, dude,” Rich turned around to see Jake standing behind him. “Thanks for coming.”

“It’s no big deal,” He replied. “I was just worried you wouldn’t want to have me over, really.” Jake shook his head.

“No, I totally want you here! You’re my best friend, right?” Rich smiled and nodded, giving Jake a fistbump. “Anyways, do you want something to drink? We’ve got beer ‘n stuff in the fridge, so help yourself.” Jake left Rich in the entrance to go and console Chloe. Rich went to the kitchen to find Jenna and Christine sitting at the counter. Christine smiled and greeted him, while Jenna only waved without looking up from her phone. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and went outside, sitting at the edge of a pool chair and talking with Michael.

Then he went in for another beer and went back out.

Then he went in for another.

Rich was a relatively small guy. Scratch that, Rich was smaller than everyone he knew around his age. So when he drinks about 4 cans of beer, he gets more drunk than everyone else at the party.

“JAKE!” Michael yelled into the house, trying to keep an eye on Rich. “Your tiny boyfriend wants you!” Jake appeared in front of Michael at the sliding glass door in what seemed like milliseconds. He’s out of breath from running. When he finally does catch his breath, though, all he says is:

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Michael rolled his eyes.

“Just...take him somewhere? He’s being really touchy and I’m trying to swim. I’m afraid he’s gonna drown himself and me at the same time.”

“Fair enough,” Jake sighed as he walked into the house. Rich grabbed his arm and clung to him while they walked.

“Jake~” Rich chimed, resting his head on the taller male’s shoulder. “Where are you taking me?” Jake looked down at Rich, who was staring at him intensely and...lovingly? Jake pushed the notion away, trying to get rid of any false hope. Besides, Rich was drunk out of his mind and Jake was completely sober.

“We’re just going somewhere where you aren’t gonna bother anyone who’s swimming, sleeping, or crying.” Jake responded, taking Rich up the main flight of stairs.

“Oh, like your bedroom?” He cooed. This was weird. His normal “tough guy” demeanor was replaced with a way more vulnerable and flirtatious one. Jake could savor this forever.

“W-Well I guess!” Jake stuttered, accidentally yelling. “It’s either that or the family room, but there’s no one upstairs but us so you’ll have privacy either way.” Rich hummed as he dragged Jake to the couch in the family room. Jake would admit that he’s actually pretty strong for a small guy, so he kind of expected it sooner or later. What Jake didn’t expect was Rich tugging him down by the front of his shirt until their lips met. Jake was shocked initially, but after a few seconds he kissed him back, holding the back of Rich’s neck for a more comfortable angle. Rich was the first to pull away for breath and quickly tried to reinitiate the kiss afterwards, to which Jake accepted. He pulled away suddenly, stumbling away from the couch. Rich was still sitting there, face flushed and hair ruffled. Jake was awestruck; he had just made out with his best friend and crush of, what, three years now? But his heart sunk when he remembered that Rich was drunk and probably didn’t even mean anything by what he just did.

“Jake? Are y-” Rich started but was interrupted by Jake.

“You should get some sleep,” Jake croaked. A concerned expression washed over Rich’s face at the sad tone in his voice. “Your dad’ll be pissed if you come home drunk, and you know it.” Jake tossed him a blanket and a pillow and headed for the stairs.

“Jake, are you okay?” Rich called to him. “I’m sorry f-” Jake cut him off again out of eyeshot.

“I’m fine. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i heard some of you wanted angst ;)
> 
> also, my tumblr is kawaiirobonoid if anyone wants to yell at me on there!


	6. Also I think I accidentally took your shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flamingbisexual: BROOKE EHAT GHE FUCKFJF
> 
> pinkberryprincess: ???
> 
> flamingbisexual: WHYSDI D YOU LEAVD ME HERE WTH HI M
> 
> pinkberryprincess: so you can make out with him while you're sober 
> 
> flamingbisexual: FJFJFKGKDKHFLDAJDH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok back to the day after the party

_pinkberryprincess_ : so how is this a bad thing? 

 

_flamingbisexual_ : JDJSDHKAKFHAK

 

_flamingbisexual_ : BECAUSE FROM WHAT I KNOW JAKE ISS TRAIGH AND HES GONNA HATE M E

 

_flamingbisexual_ : hhol y fukc k

 

_flamingbisexual_ : ii’m wearign one of hi s shir ts 

 

_pinkberryprincess_ : he’s your best friend!! he forgave you burning down his house when you were sober so I think he'll forgive you kissing him when you were drunk 

 

_flamingbisexual_ : ok but 

 

_flamingbisexual_ : he looked sad afterwards.

 

_pinkberryprincess_ : oh

 

_pinkberryprincess_ : that's 

 

_pinkberryprincess_ : a strange reaction 

 

_pinkberryprincess_ : well maybe you could just not talk to him for a bit and then ask if everything's okay between you two 

 

_flamingbisexual_ : IM AT HIS HOUSE

 

_pinkberryprincess_ : then why are you texting me

 

_flamingbisexual_ : oh are you here still

 

_pinkberryprincess_ : yeah, come downstairs

 

_flamingbisexual_ : okay omw 

 

 

“Hey Rich,” Brooke said softly. She had gotten up from her spot on the couch without waking Chloe up and was now in the kitchen. “What's up?” Rich held his head, grimacing at the volume of her voice. 

 

“I'm, like,” He took a while to say it slowly and quietly. “Mega hungover.” As soon as Rich sat down at the counter, Jake walked into the kitchen. 

 

“Hey,” He said softly. “You okay?” Rich nodded slowly.

 

“I'll make some coffee,” Jake said, starting the coffee machine and opening the fridge. “And some breakfast, while I'm at it.” Brooke smiled and glanced at Rich, who had a distraught expression on his face. He was trying to mask his anxiety with a “cool” look, but it wasn't working. At all.

 

“Rich are you sure you're alright?” Jake insisted. He looked worried, and Rich was surprised by this. 

 

“Yeah dude,” Rich replied quickly. “I've just got a gnarly headache.” Jake looked relieved. He poured Rich and Brooke a cup of coffee and offered them creamer. 

 

“I'm gonna go check up on Chloe,” Brooke mumbled, bringing her coffee to the living room and leaving Jake and Rich in the kitchen. They stayed in silence for a bit, until Rich grabbed his phone.

 

_flamingbisexual_ : BROOKE EHAT GHE FUCKFJF

 

_pinkberryprincess_ : ???

 

_flamingbisexual_ : WHYSDI D YOU LEAVD ME HERE WTH HI M

 

_pinkberryprincess_ : so you can make out with him while you're sober 

 

_flamingbisexual_ : FJFJFKGKDKHFLDAJDH

 

He placed his phone on the counter after the last keyboard erratic keyboard mash he sent. Jake set a plate of food in front of him and left two on the side for himself and Brooke. The silence was comfortable, not awkward. Rich would’ve preferred this over talking.

 

“Sorry about last night,” Jake mumbled. He was fiddling with things in the kitchen, looking for ways to distract himself. 

 

“You're sorry?” Rich blurted out, shocking Jake. “I'm the one that made out with you while I was drunk off of my ass.”

 

“I know but-” 

 

“You need to stop apologizing for shit that I did! I burned down your fucking house and you forgave me just like that!” 

 

“Rich, I get it, but I'm just-”

 

“Everything you say you're sorry for isn't your fault at all, and all of this was  _ my _ fault! N-”

 

“Rich!” Jake yelled at him, stopping him dead in his tracks. “I'm sorry because...because I-I kissed you back and I knew that you were drunk and didn't actually want it, but I was just so  _ so  _ happy that I was finally able to do that but now you're just going to hate me for it.” Rich stared at him in shock for a few seconds.

 

“W-Wait, what?” Rich asked him, dumbfounded. His face was dusted with pink. 

 

“I-I’ve had a crush on you for like, three years, Rich.” Jake muttered. His face was flushed but Rich could see the panic and fear hidden behind it. 

 

“Oh,” Rich couldn't find any other words. 

 

“Listen man I'm really sorry, I-I’m just gonna go and you can-” 

 

“Jake, I've felt the same way,” Rich grabbed his arm as he turned to leave. “The whole reason I made out with you is because I wanted to but I was just ballsy since I was drunk. N-Normally I probably wouldn't take that chance, but I was still so nervous b-but then you started kissing me back and I thought you were just drunk as well but apparently you were sober and I just...I was so scared that you'd hate me or something.” Rich looked up at Jake. Was...was he crying? 

 

“H-Hey, are you-” Jake cut him off by hugging him tightly, pressing his face in the crook of Rich’s neck. He felt Jake’s tears fall onto the the bare skin near his shoulder that was uncovered by the oversized shirt. “Dude, are you okay? D-Did I say something wrong?” Jake shook his head.

 

“No, man, I'm just,” Jake stepped back from Rich, and he smiled and wiped away the tears. “I'm just really happy.” Rich looked relieved and he immediately hugged Jake again. He brought himself to step back and looked at him.

 

“Can I, like, kiss you?” Rich beamed. He was smiling so wide, he thought he looked like an idiot. “‘Cuz now I'm sober, and I really want to make out with you again.” Jake nodded quickly before pressing his lips against Rich’s. Unfortunately, the moment was short-lived.

 

“Hey! Stop making out and get me some coffee!” Chloe shouted, walking out of the living room. Brooke was standing next to her and she mouthed the word ‘sorry’ to the two boys who had now separated to the opposite sides of the kitchen out of embarrassment. 

 

“I-I’m gonna go get dressed…” Rich mumbled as he quickly walked to the living room. 

 

“So you finally told him, huh?” Chloe hummed, taking a sip of her coffee. Brooke and Jake always wondered how she could drink it without adding anything. “It's about time, if you ask me.” Jake shrugged, setting the plates of food he had set aside on the counter in front of them. 

 

“At least it went well,” Jake began making another plate for himself. “Until you barged in like a gremlin.” Brooke tried to hold back her laughter and failed, chuckling alongside Jake while Chloe glared at them tiredly. Rich came fumbling out of the living room, having tripped while getting his shoes on. 

 

“Hey, I'll see you guys later,” He called as he ran out the door. “Bye!” The door shut behind him and Chloe winced at the loud slamming echoing through the house.   

* * *

 

_jakedilligent_ sent a private message to _flamingbisexual_

 

_jakedilligent_ : so uh

 

_jakedilligent_ : are we like dating now or??

 

_flamingbisexual_ : uhh I mean only if you want to

 

_jakedilligent_ : yes I really want to 

 

_flamingbisexual_ : hell yeah 

 

_flamingbisexual_ : also I think I accidentally took your shirt 

 

_jakedilligent_ : dw just keep it...babe ;) 

 

_flamingbisexual_ : fkjdkshfjsk oh my god  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dkfljgsfhdjfnkl 
> 
> there u go


	7. Uhhh status update I guess??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE CHECK CHAPTER 9! THIS IS AN OLD AND IRRELEVANT UPDATE!

PLEASE CHECK CHAPTER 9! THIS IS AN OLD AND IRRELEVANT UPDATE!

* * *

 

Uhhh hey!! So uhh before I start this I just want to say thank you all so much for supporting me throughout the progression of the fic,,, it's really helped a lot with my self esteem and I guess I'm just kinda,,, mad at myself for doing this?? Anyways what I was getting at is that I uhhhhdont think I'm gonna be continuing this fic anytime soon ,,,,,

So uhh the bmc fandom has been really mmmmmmgrossing me out lately?? Just like the sexualization of the characters is,,,bad and it's all just ndbfjdjjdkkfjowjd

But uhh in writing this fic I realized that I was rlly just,,,,, contributing to that?? And I really DIDNT want that to be the case at all but uhh,,, those r the facts!!

Again I'm super sorry for just dropping it off like this.. I'm super grateful for everything that you guys have said to me about this fic and it's really motivational but uh,,, this fic was kinda starting to gross me out because of all of the fandom nonsense and I just lost all will to work on it really,,,

But uhhhh  
I'm not leaving or anything,heh,, this fic will still be up and I'll still write other stuff but I really doubt I'll update this one again,,,  
Thank you guys so much just,,, words can't describe how grateful I am :)


	8. PSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE CHECK CHAPTER 9!

PLEASE CHECK CHAPTER 9! THIS IS AN OLD AND IRRELEVANT UPDATE!

* * *

 

In the fandom there’s just some of the average fandom stuff going on, really (toxification of ships, female lead erasure, etc.). For instance I’ve seen some AUs where they just make boyf riends pretty abusive and still ship it while disregarding the problems with it. Also, this one is nothing new, but I’ve seen people completely tossing Christine’s character aside or hating her for the sole reason of her getting in the way of Michael and Jeremy’s relationship (which we really see anywhere; komahina, soudam, wrightworth, tamakyo, any mlm ship basically). In all fairness, though, it’s perfectly acceptable to dislike a female character (lead or otherwise) as long as your only reason for disliking them if the obstruction of a mlm ship. I can’t personally speak for the misogyny involved (as I am not female), but it is pretty homophobic for a few reasons.  
Also, when we step back and take a look at BMC in it’s entirety, the main cast is completely composed of teenagers. Yet we still see NSFW of the ships everywhere, which people justify by saying “they’re all teens so it’s not pedophilia”, even though they’re still sexualizing underage people.  
Normally this wouldn’t be a problem for me because that’s just the toxic part of a fandom that I’d never willingly associate myself with. But I sort of reflected back on my fic and I realized that I was really just…contributing to the bad side of the fandom. The whole plot of my fic is that Christine is sort of a tool to get the ships together, which was really just objectifying her in a somewhat unorthodox way. I was also really just leading into all of the sexualization with some of the smaller stuff and that was really where I drew the line. I admit, it would’ve been way more convenient for me to really see this sooner, but when I first started the fic I wasn’t aware of the toxic side of the fandom (or more specifically, how it was toxic). But when I did see it, the problem was frankly quite obvious, at least in my mind.  
Again, I’m very sorry to just cut it off like this, but I wasn’t at all liking where it was heading and I felt this would be much more responsible than just playing devil’s advocate.  
Side note! This does not mean I won’t have any other connections to the BMC fandom, but I will try to refrain from involvement via provision of content (fan art/fanfiction/etc).


	9. Another status update

Hey guys! I’ve noticed that this fic is still getting a lot of attention, and I have been thinking about BMC a lot lately. After thinking about how I cut myself off from the fandom, I sort of realized that the guilt I felt wasn’t my own. _I_ wasn’t the one making nsfw, _I_ wasn’t the one making abusive content. I was bearing a burden that wasn’t mine, and I feel like I’ve let down the fans of this particular fic because of that, so I’d just like to say that I’m sorry. 

The BMC hype definitely seems to have died down over the past year, and while I obviously haven’t been keeping up with it’s growth or death, I haven’t seen much activity or buzz about it from many popular artists who used to be in to it. But, of course, being cut off from the fandom definitely has its repercussions. 

That being said, I’m open to continuing this fic, albeit a very long time later. But I don’t want it to sit here collecting dust after I do so. I’d anyone would like me to continue this fic, please let me know. I’d be absolutely delighted to hear from anyone.


	10. Don’t let Chloe within 30 ft of your house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michaelinthechatroom: god i wish that were me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! After long deliberation I have decided to continue this fic, though at the time being it will be at a somewhat low priority. I really appreciate everyone’s support. Also sorry for the short chapter this time jkhlkjhd

June 14th, 1:27 pm   
  
flamingbisexual sent a message to WE’RE ALL FUCKED   
  
flamingbisexual: hey guys   
  
flamingbisexual: a quick word of advice   
  
flamingbisexual: if ur planning on making out w ur best friend, don’t let chloe sleep at his house w a hangover   
  
flamingbisexual: actually no just don’t let chloe within 30 ft of ur house   
  
michaelinthechatroom: are you dating jake   
  
michaelinthechatroom: god i wish that were me   
  
michaelinthechatroom: wait   
  
michaelinthechatroom: no   
  
michaelinthechatroom: jake is hot but i want to date jeremy   
  
michaelinthechatroom: tbh how funny is it that like 2 days ago u were insisting that u didn't have a crush on jake and now ur legit just dating   
  
flamingbisexual: im sorry michael but did you just use the word legit in this good year of 2018   
  
michaelinthechatroom: i feel ATTACKED and i won't stand for it goodbye rich good luck w ur new boyf   
  
flamingbisexual: thanks for the blessing mikey   
  
Christine smiled as she read the messages from Rich. She was surprised, sure, but really happy. She honestly wasn’t expecting this at all, but she definitely wasn’t complaining. She’d have to buy them a gift or something the next time she saw them. But at the time being, she was meeting Jeremy and Brooke for froyo. Brooke was running late, as usual, so Jeremy and Christine had found a table.   
  
“What's making you so happy over there?” Jeremy joked. She looked up from her phone and grinned.   
  
“I don't think I'm the one who should tell you,” She teased, giggling softly. Jeremy huffed and overdramatically slumped down in the booth.   
  
“I can't believe this, Christine,” He sighed, placing the back of his hand across his forehead. “Keeping secrets from me? Your best friend?” He stifled laughter while she snickered.   
  
“I thought your best friend was Michael,” She said matter-of-factly. Jeremy sat up straight again. “Speaking of which, what happened?” He looked confused for a second before realizing what she was talking about.   
  
“We’re fine. I think he was just really drunk.” Jeremy said. His tone dropped. Christine grabbed his hand reassuringly.   
  
“Hey, it's okay,” She smiled sweetly but with compassion. “I know it's not as bad as you think.” Jeremy smiled back, but it seemed forced.   
  
“I hope so,” He sighed slumping back down into his booth. The door to the shop opened and Brooke walked in, sweater-clad in 85 degree heat. She waved at them from the door and Christine waved back with enthusiasm. Jeremy didn't bother and just slumped further. Brooke walked up to the table and a half grimace, half frown spread across her face.   
  
“Michael?” She asked him vaguely, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
  
“Michael,” He groaned in response from his burrow in the booth. “Am I that obvious?” Both of the girls nodded in response and he slumped out of view and under the table.   
  
“Jere, c’mon, I don’t want to have to drag you out from the table because of Michael again,” Christine tugged on his sleeve.   
  
“Again?” Brooke asked. Christine nodded.   
  
“I mean, that time wasn’t because of pining. You’ve been to the Sugar Shack on Main, yeah? Michael made a table fort there one time and Jerry here hid out with him.” Brooke snorted, slapping Jeremy on the shoulder. Jeremy covered his face in shame but secretly laughed at the memory.   
  
“Wait, so Jere, have you even talked to him since the party?” She pushed her hair out of her face, not bothering to fit her hands out of the sleeves of her sweater. Jeremy sighed and shook his head. The two girls groaned.   
  
“Come on, man! You need to, like, do something about that! Hell, Jake and Rich got together this morning after a half-drunk makeout sesh last night and Jake started crying!” Brooke drank the water from her small paper cup in one sip like a shot.   
  
“Wait, what?” Jeremy asked, cut off by Brooke resuming her tangent.   
  
“All I’m saying is that if that can happen and still be going steady after Chloe barges in on them demanding coffee, you two can work it out. Plus, like, yeah, you two have some rocky history and stuff, but Rich literally burnt down Jake’s house! You two can totally make up after just complimenting each other a lot and, I don’t know, like, ignoring him because of a weird pill in your brain.” She finished her ranting, leaving several questions unanswered for Jeremy. She started chewing on the rim of the paper cup and held it in her mouth.   
  
Christine thought about what Brooke said for a bit. Yes, the things that happened between Rich and Jake were definitely more costly, but the “ignoring him because of a weird pill” nearly killed Michael. She thought she was over exaggerating in her head and revised her train of thought, but then she remembered how Michael broke down and cried in front of her after the Halloween party. He was heartbroken, really. Brooke probably doesn’t know, she thought.   
  
“Ok, hold on, rewind,” Jeremy closed his eyes and leaned back. “When did they start dating exactly?”   
  
“Like four hours ago,” Brooke had about half of the little paper cup in her mouth and it started slurring her words a bit. “But they half-drunk made out last night at like nine I think.” Jeremy hummed in acknowledgement.   
  
Silence.   
  
“Hey do you guys want to get some frozen yogurt now?” Christine half-yelled over the awkward quiet, interrupted only by the buzzing of the fluorescent lights and whatever phone game the worker at the counter had been playing.   
  
“Yeah,”   
  
“God, please,”   
  


* * *

  
  
3:54 pm   
  
jeremypresent sent a private message to michaelinthechatroom (OFFLINE)   
  
jeremypresent: Hey can we talk?   
  
…   
  
jeremypresent: I’m just gonna send all of this and you can read it later I don’t think I’ll have the balls to say it later lmao   
  
jeremypresent: I’m sorry   
  
jeremypresent: I’m sorry for all of the squip stuff and the whole shutting you out   
  
jeremypresent: It was just all my fault. I’m the one who wanted to get the stupid pill in the first place and I’m the one who let it block you out   
  
jeremypresent: I’m so sorry   
  
jeremypresent: I was so fucking stupid I can’t believe it   
  
jeremypresent: Anyways   
  
jeremypresent: I’ll catch you later Mikey   
  


* * *

  
  
11:34 pm   
  
michaelinthechatroom sent a private message to jeremypresent (OFFLINE)   
  
michaelinthechatroom: I don’t blame you for it jere it’s not your fault   
  
michaelinthechatroom: speaking of like   
  
michaelinthechatroom: stuff we should tell each other   
  
michaelinthechatroom: after you ditched me in the bathroom at the halloween party I had a full on breakdown   
  
michaelinthechatroom: and I don’t want to make you feel guilty about it, I really don’t bc it’s my fault for being so dependent on you and confiding everything to one person   
  
michaelinthechatroom: but that was 100% my lowest point ever   
  
michaelinthechatroom: I wanted to die right then and there and I thought it was just bc of the alcohol and the weed but the day after I felt the exact same way and the day I told christine I felt the same way   
  
michaelinthechatroom: and it isn’t your fault but   
  
michaelinthechatroom: christine has been urging me to tell you for months now   
  
michaelinthechatroom: jere im so sorry I put all that pressure and shit on you and I’m sorry that I’m dumping all of this on you know I just can’t really go longer w/o telling you   
  
michaelinthechatroom: anyways about last night   
  
michaelinthechatroom: I meant everything I said   
  
michaelinthechatroom: I thought christine was crazy when she told us to go out there but I’m glad I did because like   
  
michaelinthechatroom: hm damn I can’t believe I’m actually saying it look at me. a big boy gay all grown up   
  
michaelinthechatroom: i love you   
  
michaelinthechatroom: it sounds kinda stupid honestly and I’m kinda embarrassed to say it that way but I don’t think it’s a little schoolkid crush or shit like that because I’ve known you for years and it hasn’t gone away   
  
michaelinthechatroom: either way I can’t unsend messages on this app so   
  
michaelinthechatroom: whatever you do don’t just leave me on read or anything   
  
michaelinthechatroom: sweet dreams jere


End file.
